A Deadly Valentine
by cindythechef
Summary: When Juliet and Shawn go out for Valentines, Shawn is shot and Juliet is kidnapped. Will it turn out to be a deadly valentines day for both of them? Who is to blame is it the creepy rookie or someone with an axe to grind against our two favorite lovebirds?
1. Chapter 1

Shawn and Gus came into the SBPD this morning to just visit but they walked into Chief Vick giving a station wide briefing. They cut through the crowed to stand behind Juliet and Lassiter.

Chief Vick began, "We have 10 new rookies fresh from the academy joining our little family today. She introduced nine of them and when she got to the last cadet she paused, This is Hank Wilson he has a history with us all ready, some of you may remember the young man that was saved by our very own Detectives Lassiter and O'Hara when his scout leader abducted him, that incident inspired him to join the SBPD and we are glad he did. The room erupted in cheers and they all rushed the cadets to welcome them to the SBPD.

The crowds thinned out as everyone got back to work so Shawn decided to go and welcome the new cadets himself. Most of the cadets all ready heard of Shawn, he was after all a legend at the academy. They were all pleased to meet a legend, all them except Hank.

Hank spilt off from the group and went to speak with Juliet who was leaning against the wall drinking coffee. She was nice to the young man telling him how glad she was to know he was okay after his trauma and how happy she was to have him at the station working with them.

Hank wasn't listening; he smelled Juliet's hair and just agreed with everything she was saying.

Juliet was getting a little creped out by the young man but she didn't want to offend him. Eventually she saw Shawn and said, "Honey have you met Hank here?" The word "Honey" snapped Hank out of his impure thoughts about Juliet. Shawn just pushed out his hand and said, "No I haven't, I am Shawn I am the head Psychic for the department, you probably remember people talking about me at the Academy."

Hank looked at Shawn disgusted, "No I don't remember them talking about a disheveled vagabond who consults for the department." He sneered at Shawn and walked away.

Shawn looked at Juliet and said, "Hmm disheveled vagabond that is a new one, and I will have to add that to the list of favorite names I have been called." Juliet shook her head at her boyfriend and told him, "I really appreciate you saving me he was starting to creep me out, and I think he was standing there listening to me just so he could smell my hair." Shawn smiled and sniffed the air, "Well at least he has good taste you do have amazing smelling hair."

Over the course of the next month Juliet kept getting small tokens of love on her desk. She would smile and hug each of the treasures that she received, thinking all along that they were from Shawn. Finally it was Valentines eve and Shawn called her and asked her to dinner to celebrate Valentines Day she smiled a huge smile and they agreed to go to Luigi's tomorrow at 6 pm. Before she hung up she thanked Shawn for all the little love gifts he had been leaving. Shawn wasn't sure what Juliet was talking about but told her your welcome anyway.

Hank was standing behind the pillar listening to the conversation and hatching a plan. Juliet was his woman and nothing anyone did was going to stop that from happening.

The next evening Shawn picked Juliet up at the station and they went to Luigi's like they planned. They sat across from each other holding hands and feeding each other across the table. Right after dinner Shawn excused himself and went to the restroom.

Juliet was left sitting sipping her wine smiling and thinking how perfect her life was right now. She was snapped back to reality when a strong hand grabbed her shoulder and she felt the butt of a gun in her back. The person quietly told her to get up from the table and come with him or he would be forced to shoot her and other people in the restaurant. Juliet reluctantly got up and let the person behind her guide her out of the restaurant.

Shawn was just getting back to the table wondering where Juliet was when out of the corner of his eye he sees her walking in front of a man out of the restaurant. He yells JULIET and they both turn toward Shawn who is now running to get to them. The kidnapper shoots at Shawn and the whole restaurant screams and hides. The gunman is out the door with Juliet. Shawn is hit in the shoulder but he runs after them, leaving a trail of blood as he is running.

Shawn makes it out of the restaurant just in time to see Juliet being shoved in a van and the kidnapper run around and get in the van and drive off. Shawn tries to run after the van but the blood loss from his wound is causing him to get really dizzy. Shawn could only see a partial plate on the van as they turned the corner and out of site.

Shawn pulls out his phone and calls Lassiter, "Lassiter someone has Juliet and I have been shot.. Luigi's send help." With that last word Shawn stumbles into the bushes and passes out.

Within minutes Luigi's was crawling with cops and Lassiter met Henry and Gus at the front door. Lassiter filled the two men in on the phone call received from Shawn. Henry told him he had all ready looked for Shawn and he wasn't in the restaurant.

Lassiter huffed and said then he must be around the perimeter of the building. He ordered other uniforms to go and begin to take statements from the people in the restaurant while they looked for Shawn; he put Buzz in charge of all the uniforms.

Henry, Lassiter and Gus split up and started to comb the outside of the restaurant for clues and for Shawn. Lassiter found one of Juliet's shoes on the ground; he bagged it and then noticed tire track indicating the van took off at a quick rate of speed.

He kept walking down to the road following a trail of blood, when he noticed some of the perfectly manicured bushes were smooshed, he went to investigate and found Shawn in a puddle of his own blood. He yelled to the others, "I found him call an ambulance."

Lassiter went into the bushes and somehow found the strength to pull Shawn out of the bushes and onto the sidewalk. Shawn moaned and complained the whole time but never fully waking up. He just kept muttering, "Oh Jules I tried to stop them, I am sorry I will find you, please forgive me."

Henry ran over to Lassiter holding Shawn so he could apply pressure to the gapping wound I his shoulder. Henry looked at Shawn's pale face, his eye squeezed shut his head shaking back and forth and he just kept incoherently muttering.

Henry asked Lassiter if he knew what happened. Lassiter said, "All I know is someone kidnapped Juliet and when Shawn tried to stop them they shot him in the shoulder and left him in the bushes.

He pointed to the skid marks on the ground about 50 feet away and said that he found one of Juliet's shoes over there it looks like they shoved her in the van and sped away. Judging by the trail of blood on the ground Shawn was shot inside but chased them to this point where they got away and he passed out.

Right after he finished Gus arrived waving the ambulance over to where Henry and Lassiter were with Shawn. They paramedics stabilized Shawn and took him to the hospital. Lassiter told Gus to drive Henry and keep him updated via phone, he was going to go and lead the investigation to find his partner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Henry and Gus arrived at the hospital and asked the nurse behind the desk if there was any word yet on Shawn Spencer. The nurse checked her computer and told the duo that Shawn was taken straight back into surgery but assured them someone will talk to them as soon as they are able.

Henry and Gus shook their head and sat down in the waiting room. Henry just rubbed his face and asked Gus, "How in the hell does a romantic dinner turn out with Juliet being kidnapped and Shawn fighting for his life." Gus shook his head and said, " I don't know but this is Shawn we are talking about, nothing should surprise us by now." Henry just let out a tired chuckle and agreed with Gus. They sat for the next few hours in virtual silence as they waited for word on Shawn.

Lassiter was back at the station sifting through even the smallest piece of evidence that he could find. He could feel himself getting angrier and more panicked by the minute. Nothing was making sense and nothing was getting him any closer to who the kidnapper was and why he kidnapped Juliet of all people.

Lassiter spotted Rookie Hank was just coming in 45 minutes late for his shift. Lassiter growled at the young man for being late, he started to yell at the young man, "While you were too busy to come to work on time Detective O'Hara was kidnapped and Spencer was shot and is in the hospital fighting for his life! What do you have to say for yourself?"

The young man just cowered under the stern voice of the head Detective. Hank looked at Lassiter and apologized and promised it will never happen again he told the angry officer he got caught up "tying up some loose ends" from Valentines Day but he is ready to work now.

Lassiter started to yell again but he stopped when he smelled a familiar smell on Hank, he started to ask about the smell but he shook his head and dismissed the smell as stress. Lassiter told the rookie to see McNab for his assignment and stormed back to his desk.

Lassiter sat at his desk and began to place evidence from the evening on a white board. On the top of the board under a tag that read victims was a picture of his partner and her boyfriend. He looked at Juliet's picture and muttered to himself, "Hold on Juliet, I promise I am going to find you, you are my partner and partners never give up looking."

Back at the hospital Dr. Smith greeted Gus and Henry and asked if they were the family for Shawn? Henry perked up and answered, "Yes I am his father and this is his best friend Gus. How is my son?"

Dr. Smith told the two men that Shawn had to go to surgery to repair the damage that the bullet caused. He warned that he lost a lot of blood and is not out of the woods by far yet, he is in a coma but he is alive and in ICU. The doctor then told the men that he would bring them to see Shawn.

They got to the doors of the ICU but Gus stopped and told them to go ahead he was going to call Lassiter and inform him about Shawn. Henry nodded his head in acknowledgment and followed to doctor to his son's bedside.

Henry entered the room and Shawn was lying absolutely still. It always worried Henry more when Shawn was still he laughed to himself, Shawn even moved in his sleep. Henry sat down next to Shawn and held his sons hand. He told his comatose son, " I am so glad that you are okay, you were fighting to save the woman you love, there is no better reason to get shot. I am so proud of you for trying to protect Juliet. The whole SBPD is out looking for her and they could sure use your help, you just have to wake up." He sat in the darkened room holding his sons hand repeating his plea for him to wake up.

Gus was out in the hall outside ICU, he dialed Lassiter's number to let him know how Shawn was. A very gruff and stressed Lassiter picked up the phone not even stating his name just a firm "WHAT." Lassiter's greeting frightened Gus, he slowly began to tell Lassiter, "I-It is Gus, I-I was just calling to keep you informed about Shawn." Lassiter hearing the fear in Gus's voice apologized for being terse with him and asked what was new with Shawn.

Gus continued, "That's okay Lassiter I know you are beyond stressed right now. Shawn had to go to surgery to repair all the damage to his shoulder. He lost a lot of blood and is in a coma right now but he is alive."

Lassiter exhaled relieved that he was at least alive, "We don't have any leads on Juliet yet, I hate to say this but we could really use Spencer on this case." Gus laughed and promised he would never tell Shawn he said that. The two men promised to keep each other informed if anything new happened on either end and said goodbye.

Gus made his way into Shawn's room patting Henry on the shoulder as he made his way to the other chair. Gus smiled at Henry and asked how Shawn was. Henry told him, "The doctors didn't know when or if he would wake up. They said the bullet nicked an artery and he lost almost 30% of his blood volume, they are busy trying to transfuse him now, pointing to the red bag next to the IV." The two men sat in silence thinking about Juliet and praying that somehow Shawn would be okay.

Across town in a dark and moist basement Juliet was sitting on the floor handcuffed to a post. She was crying thinking about the last time she saw Shawn, chasing after them, yelling with blood pouring from his shoulder, crying that she was in a seemingly hopeless situation, at the hand of God know who. She leaned her head back against the pole and cried out to the air, "Please God help Shawn and help Lassiter find me, please."

Chapter 2.1 hopefully this is a little easier to read then the first chapter 2. Please leave me your reviews I love to hear from you all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Shawn had a rough night they were hoping that he would gently wake up and fill them in on what happened at the restaurant but that didn't happen.

Around 3 a.m. Gus and Henry who were sitting on either side of Shawn's bed when they were woken up by blaring alarms. Shawn was thrashing around in his bed uncontrollably. Gus flipped the light over his bed on and Henry tried to hold Shawn down so he wouldn't injure himself further.

As soon as Henry touched Shawn he felt the probable reason for his seizure, he was burning up with fever. Henry tried to talk Shawn down like he did when Shawn had a nightmare but it didn't work.

Gus ran out of the room to get the Doctor. Henry was left with the job of holding his son down. Henry looked into the face f his son and said, "Damn it Shawn, you have to stop this foolishness and wake up.. Please son." Henry was surprised when he felt a tear slip out of his eyes.

Almost as soon as the seizure started it was over but Shawn was still unconscious and he was burning up with fever. The Doctor and Gus came running into the room. Henry was still leaning over Shawn in case he started to thrash around again, when he heard the doctor he wiped his eye on his shoulder and stood up to inform the doctor of what happened.

The doctor was joined by several nurses now and he asked the two men if they would go out to the waiting room while they ran some tests. Gus and Henry sat in silence for a while but then Gus looked at Henry and said, "The last 24 hours seem like a nightmare that we can't seem to wake up from." Henry looked at Gus and gave him a squeeze on the arm, "I know kid, He us going to be alright though, he has to be."

It was 4 am now and Lassiter had yet to leave the station. He sat in his chair just staring at the white board covered with evidence, praying that if he looked at it long enough then maybe something would click.

Every lead they had turned out to be a dead end. The surveillance cameras were broken the traffic cameras showed nothing unusual. Nothing was there to give them even a hint about who did this. He was stumped.

At six in the morning he was startled awake by a warm hand on his shoulder. It was Chief Vick. She had come in early to help with the investigation. She told Lassiter to go home and get some rest, he would do no good to O'Hara if he passed out and ended up in the hospital himself.

He sighed, "Well I am no good to her now so it wouldn't be a big difference." The Chief just squeezed his shoulder and said, "Go home detective, I don't want to see you back for six hours got it!" He rubbed his eyes and got his coat and said, "Yes Ma'am!"

Rookie Hank was getting off work about the same time Lassiter finally left the station and he was in the locker room changing out of his uniform. He put on some sweet pants and road his motorcycle home. He looked over both shoulders before he entered the house, just to make sure no one followed him. He made it down to the basement where he saw a sleeping Juliet.

Hank kneeled down next to his prisoner and gently kissed her awake. Before she realized who it was she was enjoying kissing him back then it hit her that it wasn't Shawn kissing her and she pulled away and spit on Hank.

Hank wiped his face and then reached over and slapped Juliet as hard as he could, he told her she better behave if she wants to ever see the light of day again.

He assured her, "I love you Juliet, I don't want to kill you but if you don't learn how to play nicely than I am going to be forced to hurt you."

Juliet sneered at her captor but decided to play along and hopefully he would make a mistake and she could escape or Lassiter would find her. Either way she had to bide her time.

She looked at Hank and said, "Your right, I am so sorry. I promise I will be better now. Listen Honey (she almost threw up at this point) my arms are getting so tired do you think you could find another way to bind me?"

Hank was enjoying Juliet talking to him so sweetly he looked down at her and caressed the cheek he just slapped. He looked at her seductively and said, "I thought you would never ask."

He left for a few minutes and came back this time with his service revolver and the keys to the handcuffs. He unlocked Juliet and ordered her to head up the stairs. She did, and as she started walking he said, "Oh don't even think about running, if you do you will be dead before you get to the door." Juliet nodded and headed up the stairs.

Hank led her to a bedroom where a mattress was only on a frame and over the end of the bed on either side were shackles. Hank said, "Come here sweet thing I think you will be much more comfortable in here." He forced her down on the bed and then locked her arms to the shackles.

There was enough slack in the chains to where her arms could now hang at her side naturally. She looked at her captor and told him thank you. He smiled an evil smile at her and said you are so very welcome.

He then laid on the bed and worked his way on top of her holding her arms down. She tried to fight his advances but he was quit a bit larger than she was.

He started to kiss her and then he ripped her dress exposing her bra and he fondled her and kissed all over her.

She fought back as he started to head lower, he wrapped his large hands around Juliet's neck until she passed out. She woke up some time latter, she started to cry when she saw that she was completely naked and then she realized what he did to her while she was unconscious. She curled up into the fetal position at the end of the bed and just rocked and cried.

Back at the hospital, Gus and Henry had been waiting out in the waiting room for several hours. Henry was starting to get angry at the lack of word about Shawn he was ready to get up and go yell at someone when the Doctor finally came from the doors to the ICU.

Henry got up and met him halfway, "What happened what is wrong with Shawn?"

The Doctor smiled at the passion of the man in front of him and he motioned for him to sit down and he would explain, "Shawn had a febrile reaction to his blood transfusions. Normally that reaction just causes a fever but given the trauma of his other injuries his body reacted with a pretty impressive Grand Maul seizure."

Henry rubbed his head and asked, "What we do now?" The Doctor just shook his head, "We treat the reaction and the fever and we watch and wait. Shawn is a strong and normally healthy young man hopefully he will wake up soon and this will be all over."

Gus not liking the word hopefully asked, "What if he doesn't? Is there a chance he wont wake up?" The Doctor sighed, "If he would have been shot and brought straight to the hospital then I would say he has all chances to wake up and soon, but he wasn't he wasn't found till almost an hour after the shooting, in that time he was allowed to bled considerably. When your body looses that much blood it starts to do things you don't expect. I am not sure how Shawn is going to recover, we are just going to have to wait and find out as it happens. I am sorry I cannot offer more hope but I thought you would appreciate the truth."

Henry had to deep breathe to steady his emotions but when he did he said, "Doc it isn't like my son to do anything half way, he likes to be dramatic. You are right I appreciate your honesty more than false hopes. Can we see him now?" The Doctor smiled at Henry and said, "Of course follow me."

Gus decided to stay in the waiting room and update people and he told Henry to go ahead and when he was done calling folks he would get them some breakfast and coffee. Henry smiled at his son's best friend, a young man who almost felt like a second son, and said, "Thank you!"

The first phone call that he made was to Lassiter. He had just gotten home and was getting ready to try and sleep when his phone rang. Lassiter picked up the phone and said, "Hello Guster". Gus quickly began, "I was just calling to tell you that Shawn had a really bad night he had a reaction to the blood he was being given and it caused a high fever and a seizure."

The line was silent for a minute then Lassiter said, "Oh sweet lady justice, how is he now?" Gus told Lassiter what the doctor said, now all they could do was watch, wait and hope.

Lassiter told him that is about the place they were in with the investigation into Juliet's disappearance. He told them they have yet to get their first substantial lead in the case.

Gus didn't know what to say to make Lassiter feel better so he said what came to his heart, "Lassiter, I believe in you, Shawn and I always have, you are a good cop and a good friend. If anyone is going to find Juliet it will be you. I believe in you just like I believe Shawn is going to wake up from this."

It almost sounded like Lassiter was crying on the other end but Gus quickly dismissed that idea. Lassiter said, "Thank you! That means a lot for you to say and I will come by the hospital on my way back to the station. Would you mind calling and telling the chief for me?" Gus agreed and they hung up.

Gus made a few other calls and then headed down to the cafeteria and got two coffee's and an assortment of other foods for the two men as they continued their vigil by Shawn's bed.

It was not a quiet day for Shawn no more seizures but his fever never went down, in fact it spiked to nearly 105. Henry and Gus took turns wiping a burning up Shawn with cold water. The nurses came in every 20 minutes and packed Shawn's bed with ice packs they even started chilling the saline that was going into his veins. Both men were exhausted but neither men dare leave Shawn's bedside.

Lassiter came by around 4 in the afternoon on his way back to the station. He brought some sodas and some hamburgers for Gus and Henry.

He was shocked to find Shawn in such a state. Shawn was red with fever he would go through periods of being still then as his fever rose he would roll his head from side to side.

Henry told Shawn, Detective Lassiter was here to see him and asked him if he could wake up to talk to him? Henry got a response but not the one he was hoping for Shawn started to mumble CP (head roll) 45h(head roll again) 37.

He kept repeating the same numbers and letters over and over again while his fever hit 106. When that happened an alarm sounded and he started to seize again. This time Lassiter held Shawn down as he thrashed around in the bed.

The doctors and nurses came rushing into the room and told the family that desperate times call for desperate measures they were going to take Shawn to the Physical therapy department and submerge him in ice to try and get his fever down.

They allowed Lassiter to continue to hold Shawn till the seizure passed, as soon as it did the three men were told to go to the waiting room and they were off with Shawn.

Lassiter sat in the waiting room wide eyed at what just happened Gus and Henry looked like death warmed over.

Lassiter asked if this is what they had gone through all day, Henry sighed, "No seizures and no random string of numbers and letters but we have helped fight that stupid fever all day long. It hasn't dropped below 103 since around 5 this morning."

Lassiter looked shocked at the other men, "Oh my God he has had that high of a fever for that long?" he rubbed his face and mumbled, "When is this nightmare going to end?"

Lassiter left Gus and Henry and told Gus to call and give him a status report on the fever.

He went back to the station and was sitting at his desk. Chief Vick came up and asked how he was holding up? Lassiter's blue crystal blue eyes were swimming in a sea of red he looks at the Chief and said, "Oh I don't know my partner is kidnapped and having God knows what done to her and her boyfriend who is a real pain in the ass but a friend none the less is in the hospital with a fever so high his brain is baking. So Chief not good I am not good at all."

The Chief was stunned at his words, "What is going on with Mr. Spencer?" Lassiter filled her in on the seizure last night and the seizure this afternoon and how the doctors were desperate to bring down his temperature doing anything from ice packs to submerging him in ice to accomplish it.

The Chief noticed the open notebook in his hands and asked what those numbers and letters are for? Lassiter tossed the notebook on the desk and said, I have no idea when I got there he started mumbling this sequence, I wrote it down it is probably a product of his delusions but for some reason I thought maybe he was trying to tell me something.

Chief Vick picked up the notebook and then it occurred to her that this wasn't a random sequence of numbers this was a license plate. Lassiter sat up straight in his chair and pulled up the DMV database and punched in the numbers and letters.


	4. Chapter 4

Chief Vick looked intently at the computer screen over Lassiter's shoulder; waiting to see what came from searching the sequence Spencer had given them. Within a minute the record came up on the screen. Lassiter read the result, "It is a white van registered to…. " Before Lassiter could finish reading the result Vick finished it for him, "Oh my God! Hank Wilson!"

Lassiter looked up at the chief with a renewed fire in his eyes and told her, "Lets go get O'Hara" Within thirty minutes every available officer had surrounded the small brick house that was listed as the address for Hank.

They all wore their bulletproof vests and they all were armed to the teeth. They were going to get O'Hara back even if they had to kill Hank in the process and secretly Lassiter was begging God to let Hank do anything that could justify him killing the bastard that took his partner and hurt Shawn.

Lassiter was the first to enter the home, followed by Chief Vick and two other officers. Vick didn't normally participate in raids like this but O'Hara was in there and she felt like a woman needed to be there for her when they found her.

They cleared three of the bedrooms and entered the fourth, what they saw broke all their hearts. Juliet was naked wrapped in as small a ball as she could get herself into. She was in shock and shaking violently from the cold. Lassiter signaled for Vick to attend to Juliet and he left one of the officers outside the closed door to stand guard over the women.

Chief Vick approached Juliet very slowly. With as gentle a voice as she could muster, the voice that she spoke to her child with, she called Juliet's name. She didn't answer her she just curled into her ball tighter. Vick grabbed a blanket from the other side of the room and slowly draped it over Juliet. She sat for a minute rubbing her back and then spoke again. As she took the shackles off Juliet's arms she said, "Juliet it is Karen, your safe now. Carlton is hunting down the Bastard that did this too you right now. You are safe no one is going to hurt you now, I promise."

At first she didn't see a reaction from Juliet but then Juliet tightly wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and leaned in to Chief Vick and allowed Vick to hold her.

Lassiter and another Detective where busy clearing every room and then they went into the basement and there they saw him working away at a bench. Hank made a move toward something on the table beside him and Lassiter took that movement as reason enough to shoot Hank between the eyes.

Hank fell to the ground and Lassiter reached down and checked his pulse. He knew he was gone but wanted to make certain of it.

The gunshot startled Vick and Juliet. Vick then heard Lassiter's voice over the radio announcing the suspect was dead and it was safe for the paramedics to come in. Vick smiled and gave Juliet a squeeze, "I told you, no one was going to hurt you again. Your partner took care of that."

The Paramedics came slowly into the room and Vick helped get Juliet onto the gurney, she made sure that she was completely covered before she allowed them to take her to the hospital. Vick followed them to the ambulance. Right before Juliet was lifted into the back of the waiting ambulance she got this horrified look on her face.

Vick noticed the fear on her face and asked Juliet what was wrong. Juliet looked up at Vick with tears in her eyes and muttered one word, "Shawn?"

Vick sighed deeply and bit her lip, she was hoping that the shock would keep her from noticing Shawn wasn't there. Vick held Juliet's hand and said, "He is in the same hospital that you are going to and I will get an update on him before I come and see you okay?" Juliet smiled and said; "So he is alive, okay Chief see you soon."

Juliet was loaded into the ambulance and they drove away. Vick stood there watching the ambulance drive out of sight and she prayed that he would still be alive when she got to the hospital.

Vick went back into the house and saw Lassiter sitting on the edge of the sofa holding a DVD. She sat beside him and said, "First, were you justified in shooting the bastard or are we going to have to make something up? Second what is that?"

Lassiter gave a tired chuckle to her line of questions. He never took his eyes off of the DVD and said, "Yes Ma'am he was reaching for a weapon so I was justified in shooting him and second the scum bag videoed what he did to Juliet."

Vick said, "I am glad to hear you were justified, I didn't want to have to stretch the truth, but I am glad he is dead and Juliet will not have to relive this in court and as far as that DVD goes give it to me." Lassiter looked quizzically at the Chief and handed her the DVD she took the round disc and cracked it in half and then cracked the halves in half. She smiled at Lassiter and said, "Well that problem was easy to solve."

Vick and Lassiter went to the hospital together. They checked in at the Emergency room and they told them that they were examining Juliet and to come back in about an hour and she would be ready for visitors then. They agreed and headed up to the ICU to see Shawn.

They got off the elevators and headed to the doors of the ICU but were greeted by an exhausted Gus and Henry in the waiting room. Vick saw them and said, "Oh God Shawn, how is Shawn?"

Henry rubbed his face and said, "Not much better from this morning I am afraid. The ice bath they did this morning brought his temperature down to 102 for a few hours but his fever just spiked again about an hour ago and he had another seizure. They took him to get another ice bath. They are starting to loose hope that he is going to survive this Karen."

Vick sat next to Henry and patted his leg. Henry asked how the search for Juliet was going? Lassiter was excited to tell them they have her downstairs and she was attacked, but she is physically okay.

Gus said, "Well thank God there is something positive from the last few days. What about her captor?"

Lassiter continued, "The weird sequence of numbers and letters Shawn was saying last time I was here, turned out to be the license plate of the van, we looked it up in the computer and it belonged to Hank Wilson the new Rookie that Juliet and I saved a couple of years back. Oh and I shot him between the eyes."

Henry gave Lassiter a congratulatory punch in the arm and told him good job. Gus got up and gave him a man hug and said, "See I told you that you would get the guy and save Jules."

Lassiter just sheepishly smiled and said, "Juliet is safe now, I wish there was something we could do to help Shawn."

Right then a panicked announcement came over the intercom, "Code Blue to physical therapy, Code Blue." The color drained from Henry and Gus's face. Vick noticed the color change and asked what was wrong. Henry looked at Chief Vick with tears falling from his eyes and told her, "They were giving Shawn the ice bath in the physical therapy department. That code blue was for him."

Vick wrapped her arms around Henry and Lassiter sat next to Gus and they all (even Lassie) shed a few tears as they waited to hear from the Doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The four sat in nervous silence for what seemed like forever. The Doctor came through the double doors of the ICU 45 minutes after the call of Code blue went out. No one jumped and ran up to the Doctor to hear the news, like they did before, a combination of exhaustion and fear over what they could hear kept them all seated.

The Doctor pulled up a chair and sat in front of the group and began, "You probably realized that the call for code blue a few minutes ago was for your son. I have some good news and I have some bad news for you all. Good News is we were able to start his heart again but the bad news is we had to put him on a ventilator, he is now being kept alive solely by machines."

Henry put his face in his hands and just wept. Gus asked the doctor about Shawn's fever and the Doctor told him it was 101 for now but they were still doing everything they good do to keep it down. The Doctor cautioned, every minute his fever is over 103, the less chance we have of him waking up the same Shawn he was when he was injured.

Lassiter had an angry look on his face and asked the Doc, "How can a simple gun shot to the shoulder cause Shawn to be so sick and close to death? He was shot in a similar place a couple of years ago and didn't even have to spend the night in the hospital."

The Doctor looked at Lassiter and said, "That is actually a really good question. The location of the gunshot was low on his shoulder it nicked several major arteries and he lost a considerable amount of blood. The fever came from his body adversely reacting to receiving blood and blood products from several different people. In essence he is having a horrible allergic reaction to his own blood and his body is either going to accept the new blood or it is going to kill him. We are doing everything we can to help him fight, we have not given up yet and neither should you all."

Henry finally looked up at the Doctor his eyes exhausted and stained with tears and said, "Thank you Doctor for not giving up on him, to tell you what kind of a man my son is, he gave the police the license plate of the van that took his girlfriend while delusional with fever, so obviously he is a fighter." The Doctor looked impressed and said, "Your welcome and wow, I didn't know that. Gives me an all-new respect for the man. Did you find his girlfriend?"

Lassiter shook his head and said, "Thanks to his tip we did and she is down stairs now." The Doctor got up to leave but told the group that they can go and see Shawn in a few minutes.

Vick looked at her watch and told Lassiter, "We need to go back and see O'Hara." Then she looked at Henry and Gus, "We are right downstairs in the ER if anything happens please let us know. I will have some uniforms bring us all some food soon." Henry and Gus promised they would keep her informed and then they made their way back to the ER to see Juliet, while Henry and Gus waited to take their posts at Shawn's bedside.

Lassiter and Vick made their way back to the ER in silence. They went to Juliet's room but stopped at the door. Lassiter looked at Vick and asked her what they are going to tell Juliet about Spencer? Vick just frowned and said the truth, she deserves as much.

The two walked in to Juliet, cleaned up and in a hospital gown and robe. She smiled a huge smile when she saw Lassiter and Vick and then looked behind them to see if Shawn was with them.

The first thing out of her mouth was, "Did you bring Shawn with you?" Lassiter looked uncomfortably at Vick and Vick went and sat in the chair beside her bed and scooted it to face her, "Shawn isn't coming down, when he was shot the bullet nicked several arteries and he lost a lot of blood, they tried to replace his lost blood with donated blood but Shawn had a horrible reaction and has been battling fevers for the last 24 hours and is now on a ventilator. He has been in a coma ever since we found him at the restaurant."

Juliet was shocked at the news, "He is in a coma? How high has his fever gotten? I-I thought you found me because Shawn gave you the license plate?"

Lassiter sat on the other side of her bed and said, "He has never fully woken up, his fever has been as high as 106 and hasn't fallen below 101 from what I heard, and he did give us the plates. I came to see him last night and Henry told him that I was there and he started to mumble what we thought was a random string of letters and numbers but it turns out that random string was the plates from the van."

Lassiter paused for a moment but then looked into Juliet's eyes, "His fever was so high that as soon as he said the plate a few times he went into a seizure. I sat there and held him down to keep from hurting himself,(his voice cracked) O'Hara he really must love you so much, even comatose and with a fever so high it is a wonder he could think straight, he found the strength to help us get you back and I for one am so grateful to him for that."

By this time Juliet was sobbing she reached out and hugged her partner tight. "I never told you thank you for rescuing me partner, I knew you would rescue me, never doubted it for a minute."

Lassiter was uncomfortable at first, but then threw his pride out the window and hugged his partner tight. She was more than a partner to him she was his friend and she was safe now thank to Spencer.

Lassiter and Vick sat and caught Juliet up on everything that had been going on. Lassiter told her about Gus and Henry and how they hadn't left Shawn's side since this all began. A little bit latter the nurse came in and gave Juliet a few pills and told Vick and Lassiter that they had to leave for a while and let her get some sleep.

They each gave Juliet another hug and told her that they were going to go make Henry and Gus eat, but they will be back in a little bit. They left Juliet and made it back up to get Gus and Henry and check on Shawn.

They came into Shawn's room. Gus and Henry were sitting on either side of Shawn holding his hands. They sat in silence and just looked at Shawn, they both were trying to capture every centimeter of his face in their memories just in case. They didn't even hear Lassiter and Vick enter.

Vick went and placed a hand on Henry's shoulder. Henry was startled but then smiled at Vick and asked about Juliet. Vick smiled back and assured him that she was absolutely fine and then she looked at Gus and back at Henry and told them to follow her. Henry fought her for a moment but she said, "Henry you are going to be no good to Shawn if you drop from starvation, McNab brought us some food that Frannie made for us, he has it set up right outside the doors to the ICU and we will be able to hear if anything happens."

Henry reluctantly agreed and told Shawn they would be right back. The four made it out to the waiting room outside the doors of the ICU where Buzz and his wife set up the food. Francine went around and hugged everyone. She served the four dinner and gave them lots of coffee. Francine made them all feel relaxed and taken care of, something they hadn't felt in a while.

When the amazing meal was done and they visited for a few minutes they all made their way back into see Shawn. Henry was about 30 feet ahead of the rest of the crowed, he opened Shawn's door and stood in the doorway frozen with tears streaming down his face.

When the others in the group saw Henry they ran to be by his side, expecting to see Shawn dead, they were all stunned to see what they did. Juliet was curled up in a tiny ball and was lying beside Shawn in the bed. She had her arms wrapped around his waist, it looked like she was trying to protect him and he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

The group stood at the door watching this scene of deep love play out in front of them. They all went back to the waiting room and left the two to hold each other. Henry said, "Those two have been through so much maybe the best medicine for both of them is each other."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As soon as they got settled into the waiting room Chief Vick noticed a very panicked nurse coming her way. The nurse said, "Um Excuse me Chief, um we have a problem, um Detective O'Hara is missing." Chief Vick smiled at the frantic nurse and said, "Don't worry she isn't missing we just saw her in her boyfriends hospital room, she snuck up here and curled up next to him in bed."

The nurse let out a relieved sigh, " Thank God! I hate to tear her away from her boyfriend, I know he is pretty sick but she has the doctor and several other therapists coming to evaluate her tonight and she needs to be back in her room." Lassiter told the nurse that they would bring her back down within the hour. The nurse smiled and then left.

Lassiter was true to his word he allowed Juliet to be in with Shawn as long as he could. The group headed back to Shawn's room. Lassiter was the first in the room he tip toed quietly into the room and gently shook her awake.

The rest of the group entered the room; Juliet smiled as she tried to wake up. She gently laid Shawn's arm that was holding her back down on the bed. She looked at Shawn with a sad smile and then back at her partner, "I guess I am in trouble huh?" Lassiter said uncharacteristically softly, "Not at all, but I do have to take you back to your room now, but chief and I will stay with you tonight."

Juliet got up and gently kissed Shawn on the forehead and promised him she would be back in the morning to see him.

Vick and Lassiter brought Juliet back to her room and Henry told Gus that he needed to head home and promised if anything changed he would call him. Gus didn't want to agree but he was exhausted and he thought he could bring some supplies back for them when he came.

Henry was left alone with his son. The only noise in the room was the ventilator and the steady beep of the heart monitor. Henry thought for a moment the beep, beep, beep, should be really annoying but to him it sounded like a symphony because it meant that his boy was still there with him.

Shawn had a quiet evening but around 3 a.m. Shawn began violently rocking his head waking Henry. He worried that this was a precursor to another seizure and he was right. Almost as soon as Henry finished that thought Shawn started to seize again. Henry pushed the call button then gently but firmly laid his body on top of Shawn's so he wouldn't hurt himself.

The nurse came in and checked Shawn and they were relieved that his fever was only 102. Shawn also began to sweat profusely the doctors were hopeful that maybe, just maybe that meant his fevers were finally breaking. Henry dutifully wiped his son's brow all night long. Every time he would either tell him how much he loved him or how glad he was to have him as a son.

During the morning rounds the doctors came in and checked Shawn, they were ecstatic to find that his temperature was normal for the first time in many days. Henry couldn't wait to tell Gus the good news when he got there.

Henry was busy tiding the room and just keeping himself busy. He stopped when he heard Shawn start to get restless again.

Shawn was violently rolling his head back and forth in the bed and Henry reached over and gently cupped Shawn's face in his hands. He started to softly sing the same lullaby to him, one that he had sung to him countless times over the years. It didn't stop the rolling but Henry noticed that that Shawn began to cry.

Henry tried to tell him that it was okay, Juliet was okay and he would be okay, he just needed to calm down. He assured him that Daddy is here and he isn't going to leave until he opened his eyes and yelled at him to leave.

Shawn's tears got harder right before he went into yet another seizure. Henry was panicked at this point, his fever broke but these damn seizures are increasing, Dear God what is happening to my son?

#Sorry this was a short chapter, stayed up for the Psych sleepover last night and I am still tired Please R and R. Spoiler alert don't worry this isn't a death Fic, I promise ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Doctors came in and examined Shawn. He was calm now and resting peacefully, thankfully his fever was still normal but the increase in seizure activity really scared Henry.

Henry held onto his son's hand tightly. He watched him like a hawk, looking for any signs that he was going to have another seizure. The doctor came in and asked Henry if he would come outside so they could talk, but he refused to leave Shawn's side. He said, "Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of him I don't hide anything or sugar coat things for him, never have never will."

The doctor smiled at Henry and began, "I would like to perform some tests on Shawn. I would like to do an EEG to measure his brain activity and to see if there was anything off. I would also like to do an MRI to examine Shawn's brain to see what areas might have been damaged by the prolonged period of high fevers he suffered."

Henry didn't know what to think, he couldn't get past the words brain and damage. _They thought his son was brain damaged? What was this going to mean for him? Will he be ok? _Henry asked, "Do you think that the seizures may have something to do with some part of his brain that was damaged with the fevers?"

The doctor shook his head yes, "Your son has had four seizures within the last 36 hours and that to me indicates that there might have been some damage somewhere and we need to find it so we can figure out how to treat it. The tests will take a better part of today so I think that you should take this opportunity to head home and get some sleep in a real bed and come back tonight and hopefully I can give you some better answers then."

Henry agreed, He leaned over his son and gently rubbed his face and kissed his forehead and told him that he was going to go home just while they ran some tests but he would be back very soon. He gathered his belongings and texted Gus about the situation and how they have to leave till tonight.

He gave his son one more touch to the check and then headed out. He told the nurse who took care of Shawn; if anything changes or he has another seizure you call me, please. She smiled and agreed.

On the way down to his car he stopped off in Juliet's room. She was thrilled to see him and immediately asked for an update on Shawn.

He sat down in the chair that Lassiter vacated for him and said, "Well the news is good and bad, you know he had to be put on the vent, his fever has been normal now for a while which is amazing news but he has had a few seizures since last night, which is the bad news. They are running a bunch of tests on him now to see if the fevers could have damaged his brain which could cause the seizures. I am heading home for a few hours then I will be back to find out how the test went. I will make sure that I let you know as soon as I know anything."

He was getting ready to leave Juliet's room when he got a call from the nurse in ICU, Shawn had another seizure and they cant get him to calm down after it, they need him to come back.

Henry told the nurse he will be right there and quickly told Juliet and started to dash out the door, Lassiter offered to come and help him. It took them about 6 minutes to get back to Shawn's room. They ran up four flights of stairs quicker then the elevator would have gotten them there.

Lassiter and Henry busted into Shawn's room and Shawn was rolling his head back and forth and he looked terrified. He was unconscious so he looked like he was trapped in a horrifying dream. The Doctor and Nurses were trying to hold him down to keep him from hurting himself but the more they held him the more frightened he became.

Henry got angry at the sight of his son being forcibly held down by four people. He yelled at them, "Just move let me handle my son."

One of the doctors tried to argue with Henry, but he shot him a look that said "You don't want to argue with me on this." They finally let his son free to thrash around in the bed, Henry came over and gently laid his upper body on top of Shawn's and he started to rub his head. He told his boy to calm down that he was there and he wasn't going to leave him.

The doctors stood on the other side of the room next to Lassiter. They commented to Lassiter, Henry and Shawn must have a pretty special relationship. Lassiter just laughed and said, "Yeah, you can say that. They are different as night and day but I think you can see that Henry would do anything to help his boy and Shawn would do the same for him"

They watched as Shawn slowly settled down. Henry sat back down in the chair beside him careful not to loose physical contact with his son.

He gently rubbed his face and told him he was doing great, they needed him calm so they could do those tests. Henry kept rubbing Shawn's cheek and turned to ask the doctor something but the doctor was looking at Shawn with a surprised look on his face.

Henry immediately turned his focus back to his son and he was greeted with a very sad and tired but very beautiful pair of green eyes looking longingly at his Dad. Henry was so happy he couldn't contain himself he started to cry. Shawn managed enough strength to reach up and wipe Henry's face.

The doctors wanted to rush and examine Shawn but they waited to let this scene between father and son play out.

Henry gabbed the hand that Shawn wiped his tears with and gave kiss it then held it tight to his chest. He asked Shawn, "Do you know where you are blink once for yes two for no." Shawn gave one blink.

Then he asked, "Do you remember what happened?" Again Shawn gave one blink and then looked really sad. Henry patted his son's face and told him, "Thanks to you we got her, she is safe and is downstairs." When Shawn heard that a look of relief came over his face.

Shawn then looked at his Dad and motioned at the tube in his throat. His Dad asked him if he thought that he could breath on his own and he gave one blink for yes.

The Doctor stepped to the side of his bed and told Shawn if you are sure we can try and take the tube out but your Dad is going to have to wait outside. Shawn started to blink his eyes rapidly and grabbed his father's arm and held it with a death grip. His heart monitor started to race.

Lassiter called from the side of the room, "Henry is a 20 year veteran of the SBPD he can handle watching you take a breathing tube out." The Doctor wasn't happy about it but he agreed to let Henry stay and Shawn instantly relaxed.

Within 30 minute Shawn was sitting up in his bed sipping ice chips with his father on one side and Lassiter on the other. Shawn mumbled to Lassiter, "So Lassie what happened to Jules?"

Lassiter smiled, "Well Shawn before one of your seizures you spouted of this serious of letters and numbers that we latter found out were the plates for the van that took, Juliet. It turns out the perp was the new rookie that O'Hara and I saved from his scout leader."

Shawn said, "Guy gave me the creeps now I know why. How is Jules?" Lassiter looked at Henry and he took over, "She got banged up a little but she is going to be just fine. They are keeping her for a couple of days just to rehydrate her and monitor her."

Shawn looked between the two men and said, "There is something you are not saying?" Lassiter smiled an uncomfortable smile and said, "Yea there is, I made sure that neither you will have to worry with that guy again. He started to pull a weapon on me so I took the opportunity to shoot him between the eye."

Shawn looked at Lassie with a huge smile and weakly held out his fist for Lassie to bump.

Shawn then looked at his Dad and asked where Gus was? His Dad was panicked, "Oh Gus, I need to tell Gus your awake." Lassiter told Henry he would walk out and give him a call and get them both some coffee. Shawn smiled and said, "I guess a smoothie is out for me huh?" Lassiter patted Shawn on the leg and told him yeah for now.

The two Spencer men were finally left alone in the room and Shawn told his Dad, "Every time I could tell someone was in the room with me the last couple of days it was you. Thank you for being with me and protecting me." Henry reached over and kissed his son's forehead and said, "my pleasure."

A few minutes latter Shawn got a funny look on his face, Henry asked him what was wrong all? All Shawn could do was mutter dizzy really dizzy. Henry laid the back of Shawn's bed down almost flat and called for the nurse. As soon as he called for the nurse Shawn's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he began to have yet another seizure.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next evening Henry sat with Shawn waiting for the doctor. They had put Shawn through a battery of tests that day and Henry and Shawn were both anxious to hear the results.

The Doctor came in to see them around 5:30 he sat down in the chair beside Shawn's bed and began, "Well we have all the test results back and it looks like what we feared. It looks like the extended period of extremely high fever has left Shawn with what is basically Epilepsy."

Shawn and Henry both looked at the doctor like he had just grown a third head or something. Henry was the first to talk, "Epilepsy? How can a few days of high fever cause someone to have Epilepsy?"

The Doctor said, "Epilepsy is just a fancy Latin word for a condition that causes a person to have seizures. Shawn had 36 hours where his temperature was between 104 and 106 and during that time his blood and his brain were quit literally boiling. The good news is there is medication that we can give Shawn to treat these seizures and the seizures themselves don't hurt him, they will just limit him. Also if we can keep him seizure free for a year then the chances of him never having another seizure is really good."

Shawn and Henry were both listening to every word, this time it was Shawn's turn to ank, "What do you mean limit me?"

The Doctor smiled, "Well limit meaning, you shouldn't drive a car or motorcycle and really for the next six months I would recommend you stay with your Dad. The seizures will not hurt you themselves, but you could hurt yourself during them."

Shawn sighed, "Wow Doc you really know how to bum a guy out, I have to give up my motorcycle AND move in with my Dad " Shawn folded his arms and pouted like a four year old.

Henry just chuckled at his son, "I knew I would get you to stop riding that death trap one way or another." Shawn shot his father a glare, "Not funny Dad, not funny"

Henry patted his son's leg and said, "I know kid I am sorry, but I have spent the last few days sitting by your bedside worried every breath you took would be your last, so if you having to hitch rides and stay in your old room is all you will have to do to be well then I am over the moon."

Shawn looked at the hopeful face of his dad and said, "You sure you can put up with me?" Henry smiled and said, "After fearing I would loose you, living with you and seeing you everyday will be my pleasure."

Shawn looked at the Doc and told him, "Okay Doc so when can we start on the meds and when can I blow this pop stand?"

The Doctor smiled and said, "We will start you on the meds tonight and if you tolerate them well, then you can go home in three days."

Shawn gave an understanding nod to the Doctor but Henry chimed in, "Two questions, what if he has another seizure and is there anyway to tell one is coming on?"

The Doctor answered, "Honestly with the extent of damage to certain areas of his brain, I would expect some more seizure activity. As far as telling when they are coming, He will get really dizzy nauseas a few minutes before one will hit. The seizures he has had have only lasted a few minutes and once they have passed he was fine. Do you all have anymore questions?"

Shawn said, "Yeah I just have one, will I be able to stay working as a detective for the SBPD?"

The Doctor thought for a moment, "Well if we can either have your Dad be with you or have your friends trained on how to handle seizures, just in case, then you should be fine."

During the next three days Shawn had 8 seizures, by the 4th seizure Shawn was a pro at telling when they were coming on and Henry was a pro at handling his son during them. The Doctor promised that the seizure activity would hopefully start to slow down with the meds but true to his word he let Shawn go home 3 days latter.

The evening he got home form the hospital, Shawn was sitting at Henry's house next to Juliet on the sofa alone; Henry had run to the store to get some food for dinner. Shawn took the opportunity to ask Juliet how she was. She got quiet and asked how much he knew about her experiences? He said, "The only thing any one told me was that you got banged up but you would be okay."

Juliet sighed, "Well they were partly honest and they probably didn't tell you everything for your health. I was knocked around a little but I was also rapped when that mad man had me. He was infatuated with me and well he…"

Shawn grabbed Jules with his good arm and pulled her close, " I am so, so sorry I could not stop him from doing that to you, I am so glad that Lassie took care of him for me. You are going to have t remind me to get him a pineapple for killing that creep."

Shawn stroked her hair, and told her that he loved her so very much and they were going to get through this together, as long as they had each other no seizure or bad memory is going to stop us. Juliet looked up at Shawn with tears in her eyes and a huge smile, "Honestly, I thought you wouldn't love me anymore when you found out."

Shawn looked at her and said, "There is nothing in this world that you can do or can be done to you that would ever stop this love train for stopping at Jules land." Juliet smiled at her boyfriend's silliness, and then he said so you still love me even if I do my best impression of tickle me Elmo sometimes. Juliet looked horrified at his analogy, "Tickle me Elmo really?" He laughed, "Yeah come on you have seen the doll, he so should be called seizure Elmo this doll was brought to you by the letter E for Epilepsy." Juliet smacked his good arm and told him that he was horrible. Shawn smiled at Juliet and said, "Made ya laugh."

(please know that that last joke Shawn made was not meant in anyway shape or form to be offensive to anyone with Epilepsy or anyone who has family or friends with that horrible disease. I was trying to think what snarky comment I would say to someone I was trying to cheer up if I was in that situation and that is what I came up with. I lost my husband to cancer a year and a half ago and we got in the habit of cracking jokes to lighten the mood and that is what Shawn was trying to do here. Again if anyone took offense at that please forgive.)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Henry came in the back door carrying two bags of groceries. Juliet and Shawn got off the couch and headed in the kitchen to help unload the groceries. Henry looked at the two of them and said, "So what were you two kids up to while I was gone?" Juliet said, "Nothing we were just talking about everything that's happened and YOUR son was making really snarky comments about his illness"

Henry looked at Juliet shocked; "What MY SON being snarky, I can hardly believe it" He couldn't help but giggle at what he said. Shawn was looking at the bags and said, "So Pop whatcha gonna feed us tonight?"

Henry pulled out a fresh pineapple and some other snacks and was getting ready to announce the menu for the evening when Shawn interrupted, "Uh Dad, I think one is coming!" Henry dropped the groceries in his hand and raced to his son's side, "Come on Son let's go lie down on the sofa" Henry gently helped Shawn lie down on the sofa. Shawn reached out to his Dad for him to hug him like he did when he seized and as Henry put his upper body over Shawn's and he put one hand on one side of his face and held his head still by placing himself cheek to cheek with his son. After about 30 quiet seconds the seizure began and it lasted four terrifying minutes.

The doctor told them that these types of seizures would not cause him any harm, they were just misfiring in his brain but that didn't make them any less terrifying to witness.

After it was all over Henry kissed Shawn on the forehead and covered him up with the comforter on the sofa. He told him to rest while him and Juliet got dinner going. He headed back to the kitchen gently ushering a petrified Juliet into the kitchen.

He sat Juliet down and asked her if she was okay, he knew this was the first seizure she had witnessed. She looked at him, "No, I am not okay, he was cracking awful jokes about this no more than 20 minutes ago and then, Oh my God." She put her head in her hands crying, Henry patted her on the shoulder and reminded her that Shawn dealt with things by cracking jokes and this is not going to be any different.

He went on to remind her that these don't hurt him as long as we make sure he doesn't injure himself during the episodes. Juliet, he needs us to be there for him and we will be, just like we are here for you. You both went through some horrible things and you both are going to have to learn to live again. Now lets get some dinner going before he wakes up famished.

An hour and a half latter they were all around the table ready to dig into a juicy steak and baked potato. Shawn was thoroughly enjoying this meal, "It is so nice not to be eating hospital food. Dad, you know I love your steaks." Juliet was quietly picking at her steak and when Shawn noticed he looked at her and said, "I am still the same Shawn you fell in love with, and you know that right?" She looked at him sheepishly, "Yes, I know that, it just really frightened me to see you go through that though, are you sure you are feeling okay now?"

Shawn smiled at Juliet, "YES I am positive, I get dizzy and nauseas right before then it happens and then I am fine, I may be a little tired but I am fine. Can you live with this? I mean I understand if you cant, we aren't married or even engaged so you can be free." Juliet smiled a sweet and sincere smile, "You sir aren't getting rid of me that easily, I love you Shawn Spencer. I love you for you no matter what, you got that?"

They shared a sweet kiss and then Henry showed them the pineapple upside down cake he got at the bakery for dessert.

After Dinner Juliet and Shawn kissed good night and Shawn got ready to head to bed. Henry asked him how he was doing? Shawn answered, "I am fine I guess, I hate that Juliet had to see one of my little 'episodes' she looked so petrified. I hope she can live with this and me." Henry sat down next to his son and put his arm around him, " Give her time son, she is dealing with her own trauma and now she has gotten the full extent of your injuries and she is scared, hell, the first seizure I witnessed petrified me, now look at us we are old hats dealing with this. One thing I do know is she adores you just about as much as I do, and this isn't going to drive her from you."

Shawn smiled and told his Dad thanks and headed to bed. Halfway up the stairs he stopped and said, "I love you Dad!" Henry smiled at his son, in his mind seeing a seven year old Shawn standing where a 38-year-old Shawn stood, "I love you to son, good night!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

A few days later Shawn's medication was starting to make a difference, his seizures were still there but they were much less intense and best yet, he was having less of them. The doctors told him his goal was a year seizure free and he had not gone a day yet, but he was hopeful.

Shawn was starting to get a serious case of cabin fever and if his father was honest he was too. Shawn asked his Dad if he would mind Gus picking him up and taking him to the Psych office for a couple of hours and he said this would give you time to get out and go fishing or something.

Henry admitted that he was getting a little cabin feverish but asked Shawn if he thought he was ready to head somewhere alone.

Shawn said, "I wont be alone, I will have Gus with me and he has seen one of my 'episodes' so he knows what to do, and if it would make you feel better you can give him a lecture before we leave." Henry reluctantly agreed and they called Gus.

Gus was excited to get Shawn back to the office and he was over at the Spencer house within an hour of being called. He walked in the door excited to hang out with his friend today. Before Henry let Shawn leave he sat Gus down.

Henry started, "Now Gus, are you sure you are okay with taking Shawn out? Do you remember the physical cues he has before a seizure and do you remember what you do to make sure he doesn't hurt himself?"

Gus looked at his best friend, who was behind his Dad rolling his eyes at his father's interrogation, "Yes Sir, I am ready and I know that Shawn gets dizzy and nauseas before hand and that is my cue to help him lie down and I hold his shoulders and head until the seizure passes."

Henry was still nervous but he was convinced that Guster knew what to do. Shawn came bouncing in and reminded his Dad that he was a grown man and he would be ok and told his Dad go kill some fish and enjoy some Shawn free time, you deserve it."

Before he could argue Gus and Shawn were almost out the door. He was able to manage one more "BE CAREFUL" and "I will have my cell if you need me" before the two friends escaped in the blueberry.

A few minutes later Shawn was so happy to be sitting behind his desk at the Psych office, he hadn't felt "normal" since he left the hospital and nothing felt more normal than sitting at his desk trading quips with his best friend. Gus said, "Hey, why don't we call Jules and Lassie over to have lunch with us?" Shawn thought that was the best idea he had ever heard. Gus dialed Lassie's number and was chatting with him setting up lunch plans when he heard Shawn yell, "SHIT" and throw his stapler across the room.

Gus told Lassie to hold on a second and he yelled over to Shawn, "What is wrong buddy?" Shawn didn't say anything he got up from his chair and started to head to the couch. The dizziness caused him to fall over to the left, Gus yelled out his name as he got up to help him. It was too late he fell and hit his head on the corner of the coffee table then went into a particularly violent seizure.

Gus tried to hold him down like he had seen Henry do. He knew that Lassiter was still on the line so he yelled for Lassie to come and help. He didn't realize that Lassiter and Jules were all ready in the car racing to the psych office.

The seizure lasted for what seemed like forever to Gus. When it was over Gus helped Shawn up off the floor and onto the sofa. He covered him up and went to get the first aide kit. Before he got back Lassiter and Juliet busted through the Psych door and came over to Shawn to help asses the situation.

Juliet grabbed Shawn's hand and asked if he was okay, did he need to go to the hospital? Lassiter came over and told Juliet "Don't be silly he is fine, Epileptics get bumps and cuts all the time they don't go to the hospital for every one of them. He doesn't need babied, we need to clean him up and then go have lunch."

Juliet looked at Lassiter like he was the cruelest person in the world and then looked at Shawn to see if his feelings were hurt. They weren't hurt at all in fact Shawn looked at Lassie and said, "Thank you Lassie, and how do you know about Epileptics?"

Lassiter looked smugly at Juliet and then told Shawn, "My Grandmother was Epileptic and I had to help take care of her when she had a seizure but hers were very violent and she got hurt a lot. What you have Spencer is a nervous twitch compared to hers."

Gus was back with the first aide kit. Lassiter took charge and cleaned the gash on Shawn's forehead and then lined the cut with butterfly bandages to hold the cut shut and then covered the whole thing with a piece of gauze. When he was done Shawn sat up and said with a smile, "Who is ready for food?"

Juliet and Gus were both unsure that they should go out and Gus even suggested they should let Henry know what happened.

Shawn vehemently said no, too calling Henry. He looked at Juliet and Gus and shook his head at them both. Lassiter picked up on his disappointment and told Juliet and Gus that they were being silly and went on to say, "Like it or not these seizures are a part of his life now, as his friends we have got to help him adjust to this new normal. We have two choices lock him in a room for the rest of his life or deal with things come what may. Shawn is still the same pain in the ass that we all know and love, well tolerate. So stop being babies and lets go out to lunch.

They all went to lunch and had a wonderful time. They laughed and had a great time. When they were about to leave Shawn got a little quiet. Gus noticed and asked, "What's the matter?"

Shawn smiled, "So now you notice, huh Buddy" Gus looked at him hurt. Shawn smiled, "Lighten up Buddy, I was teasing, Nothing is wrong, I just want to tell you all thank you for sticking with me through this whole Epileptic thing, it means the world to me to have a bit of normal in my life."

Juliet reached over and grabbed Shawn's hand, "You know we are all with you no matter what, well except for when you go home and face Henry with a huge gash on your forehead, then you are on your own buddy" The whole group busted out laughing.

As if on queue Shawn's phone started to ring, he looked at it and said, "Well speak of the devil" He answered his phone, "Hello, Val Kilmer's office" His dad shot back, "Shawn, grow up, I was just calling to check up on you and see how your day has been."

Shawn looked at his friends and bit his bottom lip before answering, "Well Dad it has been a great day, I hung out with Gus at the office for a bit and now I am here eating lunch with Lassie and Jules." Henry answered, "Shawn I am so glad you have had a good day, I know you needed one normal day." Shawn rolled his eyes, "Um, yeah Dad, today has been pretty normal. We are getting ready to leave the restaurant, we should be home in an hour, and will you be home yet?" Henry told his son that he was all ready home and will see him when he gets there.

As promised Gus and Shawn were sitting in the driveway at Henry's house, Shawn looked over at his best friend genuinely nervous about facing his father. He told him that he didn't have to come inside he would explain everything to his Dad. Gus looked relieved at first then shook his head and said, "No if I ever want to steal you away from your Dad again I am going to have to face the music."

The two walked up to the house and Henry met them at the front door. Henry took one look at his son and said, "Normal Day my ass, what happened to your head?" He dragged his son into the house to the sofa as he was saying that. Gus followed behind them resembling a puppy dog with his tail between his legs getting ready to be scolded for something.

Henry sat Shawn down and said, "Now explain the cut on your forehead and do you need to go and get stitches?" Shawn began, "Well Pop, we were in the Psych office and we were attacked by this gang of Raccoon's, Gus here managed to fight them off except for the leader, who was named Guido he left but not before giving me this reminder on my forehead."

Henry looked at Shawn with a look of extreme frustration and yelled, "Shawn, Dammit what happened, tell me now!" Shawn rolled his eyes and said, "Okay, we were sitting at the Psych office having a wonderful time chatting and playing around. Gus was on the phone with Lassie setting up lunch, oh and did you know that Lassie's grandma was epileptic, well while he was on the phone I started to feel dizzy and got up to go lie down and fell and hit my head on the coffee table before, well, you know."

Henry grabbed his son into a big hug while shooting a scowl at Gus, "I knew I shouldn't have let you go today." Shawn stopped him, "Dad, Gus handled it really well he might not have gotten there before I fell, but he was right there and helped make sure I didn't hurt myself further and then Lassie and Jules showed up and Lassie doctored my cut and it was fine, I am fine, this is my new life I have got to live it weather I have a seizure or not."

Henry looked at his boy and told him, "He was right, and Gus I am sorry, I know you have Shawn's back and thank you for taking good care of him." Gus smiled at Henry, "Shawn is my best friend in the world and I am going to be right there with him and help him face this new normal head on." Shawn looked at his friend, "Really dude, head on, no pun intended right?"

Henry smiled at the two friends and offered to make them both dinner. Gus got up and thanked Henry for the offer but he had some work that he had to get caught up on and he left.

That left Shawn and Henry sitting on the couch in silence for a few minutes. Henry then looked at Shawn, "I am sorry I freaked when you told me about your seizure today. I am really proud of you how you are handling this." Shawn smiled at his Dad; "I can handle it because I know you are right here if I need you, thank you for being there for me."

Henry all ready feeling uncomfortable about the show of emotions earlier said, "Well you conquered the Psych office when do you think you will be ready to conquer going back to work?" Shawn touched his head and told his Dad, "I am not even ready to go back to the office yet this (patting his head) really hurt."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Shawn was sitting with Henry in his attic going through old photographs and old toys of Shawn's. They went up there with the intention to clean, but they were having too much fun traveling down memory lane. The two men sat in the attic for hours laughing at old pictures and silly souvenirs.

Around noontime Henry got up and told his son that maybe they should head down and start making some lunch. Shawn agreed and was about to get up when his phone rang.

He looked at he caller ID and told his Dad it was the Chief. He answered the phone and said, "Well hello Chief how is my favorite Chief doing today?" Chief Vick snickered at the other end of the phone, "Well I have to tell you Mr. Spencer I have been better. We have had a murder. A family, Mom, Dad and three young children all dead and I was really hoping you and Mr. Guster would come and see if you pick up any readings that might help us catch this maniac that did this."

Shawn looked at his dad fearfully and then answered her, "Well Chief, you know I would normally be there with bells on but I have been having multiple seizures a day and yesterday I tried to go to the office and came home with a gashed forehead."

Chief answered understandably, "Spencer, I heard about your day yesterday and that is why I sent Lassiter and Juliet to come over and pick you and your Dad up." Right then the doorbell rang. Shawn rolled his eyes, "So you weren't really asking, huh? I guess we will see you in a bit."

Shawn hung up the phone and told his father I guess we should go and let then in. Henry held out a hand to his son, "Help who in?" Shawn quickly led the way out of the attic and down stairs, "That was the Chief, she sent Lassie and Jules to take you and me to a crime scene they need our help on."

Henry stopped him short of opening the door, "What, NO, this is crazy, you went out yesterday and came back bandaged, you can't do this, I wont let you." Shawn opened the door and went to put his shoes on, "We don't have a choice Dad, a whole family died, and they need us."

Henry looked angrily at Lassiter as he entered, "No, I am not letting you take him, he isn't ready for a crime scene. You have a station of Detectives you don't need to bother my son when he isn't well."

Lassiter told Henry, "You know as well as I do, your son is the best, (looking at Shawn) I will deny I said that outside this house. (Back to Henry) The Chief is afraid if we don't catch this guy he could kill another family. Three children Henry, children."

Henry rubbed his face, "What if he seizes at the crime scene? Huh, what then, you are going to let him seize and embarrass himself in front of everyone else."

Lassiter was very patient and said, "I will be right there with him the whole time, and Chief wants you there too so between the two of us nothing will happen to him. As far as embarrass, everyone knows what happened and they know what could happen and if anyone dare say anything derogatory they will have to speak with me."

Henry rubbed his face and then grabbed his jacket and said, "FINE, I go with you and we inspect the scene then we come straight home, got it!" Lassiter gave Shawn his jacket and said, "Yes Sir, I understand."

Henry and Shawn got in the back of Lassiter's car. Juliet was sitting in the front and she turned around to smile at Shawn. Shawn looked at her and mouthed, "Chicken" she giggled and shook her head in agreement.

They made it to the crime scene and Gus was waiting in the blueberry for them. He was quick to go out and stand next to Shawn when he saw him. Shawn looked at his friend and asked him, "So how is the tin tummy tonight?" Gus looked at Shawn and gave him a Meh look in response.

The first officer he saw was Buzz. He walked up to him and said, "NABBY, my man how are you." Buzz smiled a huge toothy smile when he saw his favorite psychic, "I am great and I am so happy to see you. How are you?"

Shawn smiled and said, "I am recovering, it is slow but I am going to conquer this thing." Buzz gave him a big hug and said, "If any of us could handle this it is you." Shawn patted him on the shoulder and they walked into the scene.

The scene was as gruesome as he thought it would be he walked around and inspected every inch of the place. He was able to find several clues, not feeling like doing the whole psychic schtick he simply pointed them out to Lassiter and Juliet. After an hour in the scene between Gus, Henry and Shawn they had a dozen good solid leads they didn't have before.

Shawn told his Dad that he was getting tired and he was going to go and wait in Lassiter's car. His Dad was worried, "Is it the start of a seizure? Do we need to lay you down?" He looked around with his lip furled, "No I am just really tired."

He started to walk out of the house and Henry was heading over to demand Lassiter take them home when he heard a thud and Buzz yelling for them to come outside.

Henry rolled his eyes at Lassiter and they all ran outside to find Buzz holding an unconscious and seizing Shawn.

Buzz had tears in his eyes, "I am not sure what happened he was walking down the stairs and he started to say something and he just fell. I was close enough, I was able to catch him but his eyes rolled back and he started to seize."

Henry sat next to Buzz and his son and helped hold Shawn's face. Henry told Buzz, "You are doing the right thing, I am glad you were here to catch him." The seizure let up after about 3 minutes and Shawn started to come around, The first thing he saw was Buzz with his tear filled eyes, his Dad with a worried look on his face and Lassie, Jules and Gus along with about 10 other cops standing around him.

The first words out of his mouth were, "Well Crap, I guess I didn't make it back to the car." Henry said, "No you didn't, and you told me you were fine when you left the house." Shawn smiled weekly, "Would you believe, I wasn't trying to make a scene."

Chief Karen Vick who was standing in the back of the crowed, yelled for everyone to get back to work. Henry reached down and pulled Shawn up to standing. Vick asked, "Shawn are you okay?" Shawn shook his head yes and then Henry asked Buzz and Lassiter to walk Shawn to Lassiter's car.

Henry waited till Shawn was in the back of the car trying to shrink down to nothing in embarrassment. He turned to Karen and she stopped him before he could speak, "Henry, he is fine, we expected this could happen and no one was surprised and no one was hurt."

Henry looked at Karen ready to boil over, "Karen, Damn it I knew this wasn't a good idea, the kid isn't ready to come back to work yet. He is on meds to control his seizures maybe he will be ready soon but he is too fragile now."

Karen wanted to argue the topic more with him but he walked away and sat next to his son in the car and waited for Lassiter to take the two of them home.

Chief Vick turned to Gus and asked his help in dealing with Henry. Gus said, "Henry is scared to death that Shawn is going to have a seizure one day and no one will be there and he will hurt himself. You know Henry when it comes to Shawn, there are multiple reasons Shawn calls him his Papa Bear."

Lassiter and Juliet drove Shawn and Henry back home. Only Henry noticed the tears quietly streaming down Shawn's face. They pulled in to the house, and without a word Shawn ran inside and straight to his bedroom.

Juliet asked, "Is he alright?" Henry looked at her strange, "No, he is not alright, he didn't feel ready to come to a crime scene but because the kid wants to make everyone happy he agreed and then he falls off a porch into Buzz's arms and has a seizure out in front of God and everyone, would you be okay?" with that he followed Shawn into the house.

Henry locked the doors and went upstairs. He stopped at his son's door and heard him crying. Henry knocked and asked if he could come in. Shawn yelled, "Just go to bed Dad, I am okay."

Henry started to listen then he slowly turned around and opened the door. Shawn looked at him with tears in his eyes, "Dad I thought I told you to go to bed." Henry pulled a chair up next to the bed and said, "You did, I guess you get your lack of obedience from me huh? Listen kid we need to talk about what happened tonight."

Shawn sat up and wiped his tears on his sleeves, "Well Dad it is pretty simple, I made a complete fool of myself in front of people who I desperately try to earn their respect and who rarely give it to me and now I don't think I will ever be able to show myself at the station again."

Henry said, "Think about Juliet, everyone in that station knows that the son of a bitch who kidnapped her also raped her. What would you tell her if she said she could never show herself at the station again because everyone knew what happened to her."

Shawn thought for a moment, "I would tell her that she was a victim, and she could not have stopped what happened to her and no one thinks any less of her for it, in fact most people probably think more of her for fighting the stigma and heading back to work."

Henry said, "That is exactly right and that night there were two victims who are fighting their way back, her and you and I am so proud of you both."

Shawn smiled the first real smile of the evening and told his Dad thanks. His Dad kissed him on the top of the head and said, Good night kid.

As Henry was making his way out of the room when Shawn said, "Why did it have to be Buzz who caught me?" Henry said,

"Well think of it this way at it could have been, Lassiter who caught you and cradled you while you had a seizure, imagine the talk around the station then?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Buzz got home to Francine waiting for him. She always made it a point to wait for him. She couldn't sleep until she knew that Buzz was home safe and sound.

Buzz came through the door and forced a smile when he saw Francine, she came up and gave him a huge hug and took the things he was carrying. They sat down on the sofa and she asked him how his day was. She told him that she heard about the gruesome murder of that poor family.

Buzz patted her leg and said, "Yeah, that was one of the worst crime scenes I have seen in a while but Shawn was able to find some solid clues and they think they know who did it."

Francine looked surprised, "Shawn? Shawn Spencer came to the crime scene?"

Buzz smiled, "Yeah, I don't think he was ready to come back to work yet but the chief really didn't give him much choice. I actually had to catch him from falling as he was leaving and held him while he had a seizure. Francine, of all the crime scenes I have seen, seeing my friend unconscious and seizing is an image that I am afraid I will never be able to get out of my head."

Francine pulled her big teddy bear of a husband down into her arms and said, "Oh my poor Buzzy, that must have been terrifying for you, but I am so glad you were there to help him."

Buzz smiled and answered, "I am too and you know Francine it was so nice to have him back around. He is the kind of person that brings smiles with him. He woke up in my arms and looked around and said 'well crap I guess I didn't make it to the car', I think he was really embarrassed though having all those people staring at him, I felt so horrible for him."

Francine rubbed Buzz's flat top hair cut and told him, "Buzz you know that precious heart of yours is one of the reasons that I married you. I tell you what, why don't you call Mr. Spencer tomorrow and tell him not to worry about dinner, we will stop by and bring dinner to them. I will make something really good and pineappeley for Shawn."

Buzz smiled at his bride and said, "I think that sounds like a great idea."

The next morning Henry was in the kitchen making breakfast when the phone rang. It was Buzz calling about dinner. Henry gratefully accepted the offer and told the young man that they would see them tonight.

As he hung up the phone Shawn walked in and asked, "We will see who tonight?" Henry was surprised at his son's appearance and said; "Buzz and Francine McNab are bringing us dinner tonight. Isn't that sweet, Buzz said, Francine had some wonderful new pineapple recipe that she is making for you."

Shawn sat at the table and looked at his Dad, "Last night must have really scared the hell out of poor Buzz."

Henry smiled and piled the pancakes on his plate and gave him the warmed syrup. "Yeah it kinda sounds like it, I will have a talk with him tonight." Shawn with a mouth full of pancakes shook his head no and swallowed hard, "Nah, I think I should talk to him and let him know, I am the same ole Shawn just with new features."

The two Spencer men finished their breakfast but before Shawn got up, he asked his Dad if they could talk about something? His Dad put his fork down and said, "Sure Son we can talk about whatever you want."

Shawn fidgeted in his chair, "I was thinking about the whole seizure thing, I can't live alone for right now and I don't think I will be able to work as much as I did for sometime. (deep uncomfortable sigh) Would you mind if I stuck around here with you for a while and gave up my apartment at least until my seizures are under control."

Henry looked down at his plate and smiled and tried to think of just the right words. Shawn thought he was going to tell him no he couldn't stay there. Henry took a deep breath then said, "I was going to ask you to do the exact same thing and I didn't want you to get mad at me. YES! I would love for you to stay with me for the time being and I think giving up your apartment is the wise thing to do. Shew, I was so worried about asking you to do that."

Shawn looked at his Dad weird, "So you don't mind having my old self around, for who knows how long." Henry grabbed his son's hand, "This is your home, it always has been and always will be and you are always welcome here."

Shawn smiled at his Dad, "So you wanna go to my apartment today and we can decide what to do with all my junk." Henry smiled back and said, "Sounds like a plan, we wont have to worry with dinner because of the McNabs but I don't want you wearing yourself out."

Shawn smiled and told his Dad, "A couple of hours of boxing up stuff up wont hurt me."

Later that morning with a supply of boxes in hand they entered the Laundromat where Shawn was currently staying and started to sift through stuff.

Henry went straight to the rack that held his clothes, "We know you will need these" and he started to fold them up and put them in boxes. He ran across a silk sundress and looked at his son with raised eyebrows. Shawn laughed and rolled his eyes, "That was Abigail's" Henry laughed, "Sure Son, if you say so."

Shawn went to go and work in his bedroom while Henry was packing up the kitchen. Shawn sat between his exercise bench and the trunk by the end of the bed and he started to feel the tell tale signs of a coming seizure. He tried to yell for his Dad but it came out, as a whisper and Henry could not hear it over the music they were playing.

Henry was working away packing up Shawn's kitchen and he heard this loud crash from the bedroom. He came in to find Shawn in the middle of the most violent seizure he had seen. No one was there to hold him down so his convulsions caused this rather large cabinet next to his bed to fall and Shawn had some how managed to knock the 30 pound bar bells off of his work out table and onto his leg.

Henry came in and held his son still for the last few minutes of the seizure. Henry ended up driving several pieces of glass into his hand from the broken glass on Shawn, from the fallen shelf.

The seizure was over so he picked his son up and put him on the bed. Shawn woke up a few minutes latter in a lot of pain. Henry told him what happened and to stay calm he was calling for help. Shawn just held his hand over his eyes in disbelief.

Henry called Lassiter and he called the paramedics. Lassiter and Juliet met the paramedics at Shawn's apartment. The paramedics came one quickly bandaged Henry's hand while the other assessed Shawn.

The paramedic with Shawn said, "He has a lot of scrapes and bruises from the shelf falling on him. That isn't what we are worried about though it is his ankle from where the weights fell on his leg. I think he might have broken his ankle. I would like to take him to the hospital for an x-ray."

Shawn protested at first, "NO, NO, NO, no, more hospitals", but his friends and his father over ruled him and the paramedics took him away with a promise from Henry to be right behind him.

Once Shawn was gone Lassiter asked Henry what in the world happened. He told Lassiter and Juliet that they were there to pack up the apartment because Shawn decided to give up his apartment for now and live with me indefinitely.

Lassiter looked at Henry, "I understand now and he had a seizure and injured himself during the seizure." Henry nodded. Lassiter continued, "Why don't you let us handle the packing up for you. We can get some rookies and have this packed up in no time." Henry looked relieved; "You would do that for him? Thank you." He hugged Juliet and promised to call and update soon and then left to head to the hospital.

When he got to the hospital he asked for Shawn's room and when he walked into the room he interrupted Shawn arguing with the attending Doctor.

Henry laughed and asked what was going on. The Doctor looked at the elderly intruder and sternly asked who he was?

He said, "I am this rabel rousers Dad." The Doctor softened and apologized for being terse. He told Henry that Shawn had a broken ankle and needed a cast and to stay in the hospital at least overnight.

Henry smiled and said, "Doc, my son has spent a lot of time hospitals the last couple of months and that time has been pretty life changing, so you have to understand him not wanting to stay. Is there anything else wrong with him other than a broken ankle?"

The Doctor said, "No everything else is just superficial but because he injured himself while having a seizure it is standard to keep a patient overnight."

Henry answered, "Doc, I promise you I will watch him like a hawk and if there are any signs of any distress of any kind I will personally drag him back kicking and screaming."

The Doctor smiled at Father and Son and said, "Fine, if you promise we will put him in a cast and them let him go home with you, (looking at Shawn) do you know how to walk on crutches?"

Both Shawn and Henry busted out laughing at that last question. The doctor just shook his head and told the two he would take that reaction as a yes and walked out.

Four hours latter Henry was waiting in his truck for his son to be released. He used the crutches to walk the last few steps and the nurse helped him in the truck and shut the door. Henry patted his leg and said, "Home?" Shawn leaned his head against the window exhausted and said, "YES home."

They got home and Henry laid Shawn on the couch and propped his leg up on a couple of pillows and then he took the recliner and both men slept for a few hours until they were woken up by Buzz and Francine.

Henry let them in the house and Francine and Henry took the food to the kitchen to set it up for dinner. Buzz sat in front of Shawn and asked how he was? Shawn smiled and pointed to his new cast on his lower leg and said, "Honestly, I have been better." But then smiled at him with one of his signature grins.

Shawn looked at Buzz thoughtfully for a second, "I wanted to thank you for catching me last night. I am sorry I scared you so much. I have been doing that to a lot of people lately."

Buzz smiled at Shawn, "You did scare me, but I know you didn't mean to scare me. You have been scaring people because so many people care about you and they would do anything in the world to see you not suffer, me included."

Shawn reached over and gave Buzz a big man hug and said, "Thank you buddy, that really means a lot to me. You wanna be the first person to sign my cast?"

Buzz smiled great big, "Oh yes, I would LOVE too." The two men sat in the living room laughing while Shawn tried to contort himself so Buzz could sign his cast. Henry and Francine stood in the doorway laughing at the site of the two men. Once Buzz signed the cast Francine yelled for them to come to supper. They all sat and enjoyed Francine's wonderful cooking and Buzz filled Henry and Shawn in on all the good gossip that they have missed at the station.

Francine and Buzz were getting ready to leave when Buzz asked Shawn if he wanted a ride up the stairs. Shawn looked at Buzz weird and asked what he meant by ride? Buzz held his arms out and said, "I know you are tired and those stairs will be tough to maneuver with the crutches, if you want I can carry up the stairs to your room. I can dead life 300 pounds and I know you don't weigh that."

Shawn smiled and said, "Okay so how do you want to carry me, Bride style or 50 pound bag of pet food style?" Buzz walked over and threw Shawn over his shoulders and started for the stairs. Shawn was smiling with his head on his hand on Buzz's back. Francine laughed and said, "Wait, wait, I have got to get a picture of this." She pulled out her iPhone and snapped several pictures of Shawn draped over Buzz's back making a different silly face every step up the stairs.

Francine was hysterically laughing and Henry was just smiling and shaking his head muttering that kid.

Finally in Shawn's room Buzz sat him down on the bed and before he left, Shawn said, "Buzz, thank you, for everything." Buzz smiled and told him it was his pleasure.

Henry walked Buzz and Francine out the door and he made Francine promise to send him those pictures, he said maybe they would use them at the station Christmas party. With one last hug they were gone and Henry went upstairs to find his son battling with his jeans, trying to get them over his cast.

He stood at the door and casually asked if he could help him. Shawn looked up sweating from the effort, "Yeah pops that would be nice, I guess it will be boot cut jeans till this ankle heals." Henry just snickered and easily worked the jeans over the cast and handed him his pajamas.

Shawn managed to scoot them on without even standing up and he threw his shirt over on the small pile of dirty clothes and wriggled into bed. His Dad helped to sooth the covers over top of him and told him to have sweet dreams. They would go tomorrow and try and finish packing up his place. Shawn yawned and smiled, "Okay Dad Good night."

Henry sat in the chair and watched his son fall asleep. He let out a few exhausted sighs. He knew this was going to be a long hard road for his son. He silently sat and prayed for his son to have the strength he needed to get through this.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Three long months have passed and not quietly. Shawn was out of his cast and he had yet to go a day without a seizure. The doctors worried with the extent of the damage to his brain they may never be able to control his seizures.

When Shawn first heard that he was depressed. He didn't leave his room for a solid week except to eat and shower.

One morning he felt like he was going to have a seizure and his Dad did not hear him call. Shawn went into a particularly bad seizure when he woke up he was in bed and he was fine. That was a turning point for him; he got dressed and headed down stairs to his Dad.

His Dad was at the table reading the paper and he was excited to see his boy up and dressed. He asked him, "Where ya headed?" Shawn smiled and told his Dad, "I just got done with a really bad and painful, actually, (circling his shoulders) seizure and you didn't hear me call and I was okay."

His Dad dropped his paper and ran over to examine Shawn. He laughed, "Dad there is no blood I promise." His Dad looked upset, "Son, I am really sorry I didn't hear you." Shawn sat next to his Dad and told him, "Dad, I didn't come down here to guilt you, I came down to tell you that I was okay, seizure and everything, I am okay."

Henry was confused but congratulated his son. Shawn smiled, "Dad, when the Doctor told me I may never get rid of these damn seizures, I wanted to die. I have been in my room this week so depressed thinking about what it would do to you and Jules if I killed myself."

His Dad interrupted, "Son, it would kill me if you ever did anything to yourself. I love you no matter what and I know Juliet does too."

Shawn looked at his Dad and squeezed his hands, "I know Dad and I am sorry I even considered it this week. I worried that with these seizures, I will not be able to be the kind of man that Jules needs and the kind of son you deserve. After the seizure this morning, I realized that I a can do this. I got through the seizure by myself and nothing was broken including me and I was fine. I want to try and start keeping a regular work schedule and I was hoping you could take me to the station to talk to the chief."

Henry smiled at his son's face. He was not thrilled with the idea of him going back to work but for the first time since his hospital stay he had his old spark back in his eyes. Henry told Shawn, "Eat some breakfast and I will go get dressed."

An hour later they two Spencer men entered the station. This was the first time he was back at the station since he was injured. Everyone was excited to see him. Juliet came and gave him a huge kiss, not worrying who would see her and Lassiter even came up and told him that he was glad to see him at the station. Then he smiled and said, "Cherish that Spencer because you will probably never hear me say that again."

He made his way through the crowds of well-wishers and made it to the Chief's office. Chief Vick was standing in her doorway smiling at the return of her favorite Psychic.

Shawn smiled back at the chief and asked if he could meet with her for a minute. She held out her hand motioning for him to enter. She said, "So Mr. Spencer, what can I do for you today?" Shawn bit his lip and looked at his Dad nervously, "Well Chief, I was wondering if you would willing to hire a slightly damaged and sometimes twitchy but still stunningly handsome Psychic to work some cases?"

Chief Vick walked around her desk and gave Shawn a huge hug. She looked at the relieved young man and said, "Will I? I thought you would never ask, and as far as your 'issues' go we will make sure that you are with Lassiter or someone else who knows how to handle a seizure if you have one in the field."

Shawn looked uncomfortable, "Are you sure Lassie will be okay having Shawn sitting duties while out on a case?"

Henry and Shawn exchanged a smile while Vick called Lassiter into the office. He came in and a Chief Vick asked Lassiter, "If Mr. Spencer comes back to work for the department do you feel comfortable being his escort while on the field in case he has a seizure while working?"

Lassiter said, "So you want me to 'Spencer sit' because of the possibility of him having a seizure?" Vick smiled and said, "Yes, will you be okay with that arrangement?" Lassiter chuckled, "I have been on Spencer sitting duty for the last seven years, I can't tell you how many times I have saved his bacon. Yeah I am fine with it. (Shaking Shawn's hand) Welcome back Spencer"

The Chief smiled at Shawn and Lassiter so glad to have her best detective team back together again. She looked at Shawn, "I know Mr. Guster isn't here but your Dad is, you feel like starting now?"

Shawn looked at his Dad for approval and his Dad gave it with a head nod toward his son. Shawn told the Chief, "Put me in Coach I am ready to play."

Henry was Shawn's partner for that first case back and the two men solved the case within 3 hours. Shawn made it through the case without incident. He was picking up his check and gathering his things to leave when he felt another seizure coming on. He looked at Lassiter with a frightened look on his face that thankfully Lassiter picked up on.

Lassiter grabbed him by the arm and brought him into the Chief's office and laid him down on the couch moments before he began to seize. Six, painful to witness, minutes latter the seizure stopped and so did Shawn's breathing.

Lassiter said, "Damn it Spencer" and gave him a few rescue breathes. His Dad was at the Chief's desk calling for an ambulance.

After 3 minutes of rescue breathing Shawn woke up, as Lassiter was getting ready for another breath. "What the HELL are you doing Lassie?"

Lassiter said, "Saving your ass for the thousandth time, you stopped breathing with that last seizure."

Shawn sat up and held his pounding head in his hands, "Lassie, I am sorry. I woke up and the first thing I see is you starting to kiss me and well it scared me. No offence, you are attractive in a grumpy cat meets Mr. Bean sort of way, just not my type."

Lassiter fussed, "Spencer be serious, are you okay? You stopped breathing." Shawn continued to rub his aching head, "Yeah Lassie, other than a pounding headache I am fine."

Henry walked in to the office with the paramedics and said, "Fine or not you are going to go and get checked out."

Lassiter, Juliet and Henry followed the ambulance to the hospital. When they got into the room Shawn was already talking to the same Doctor that told him his seizures may never go away.

Henry came in and the first thing out of his mouth was, "How is Shawn?" The Doctor chuckled, "Shawn bet me that would be the first words out of your mouth. He is fine. I want to do an MRI just to make sure but my guess is this seizure was pretty long?"

Lassiter chimed in and told the doctor it lasted 6 minutes. The Doctor shook his head and gave a whistle, "That is the reason why he stopped breathing, when your brain misfires longer than it usually does it can cause your body to stop for a moment. My bet is he would have started to breathe again on his own but Detective you did the right thing, the sooner he was back breathing the better."

Henry asked the Doctor, "So is this an escalation in his seizure activity?" The Doctor answered, "No Mr. Spencer it is just one of those horrible possible side effects, this side effect is the main reason I don't want him living alone."

Three hours and a clean MRI later, Shawn and his Dad were about to leave the hospital. Shawn looked at Lassiter, "I will understand if the thought of having to kiss me every once in a while changes your mind about Spencer sitting like the chief asked."

Lassiter sat and crossed his legs and pretended to think LONG and hard, "Nah Spencer, I am still good for Spencer sitting duties, I just may force you to eat an altoid when you come to work."

Shawn and Henry both busted out laughing. Shawn smiled at Lassiter; "I think that is fair, and thank you." Lassiter got up to leave and said, "Don't mention it and I mean EVER."

Two days later Shawn was back at the SPBD with Gus, they were given the Williams murder case, they were in the conference room sifting through evidence just like before. Shawn looked at Gus, "It is good to be back" Gus looked at him and said, "It is good to have you back buddy." The two shared a fist bump and got to work, there was a murderer that needed caught.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Shawn waved goodbye to his Dad and got in Juliet's car, they went to her house for dinner and a movie. They sat at the table and Shawn looked into Juliet's eyes and smiled. She noticed his gaze and asked what he was smiling about? He said, "I am just so happy we get to spend a few hours alone with you."

Juliet took another bite of her food then said, "Yeah it was no easy task either, your Dad made me show him my CPR certification and listen to a lecture on what to do if you have a seizure." Shawn picked at his food, "Yeah, sorry about that, Dad has been well a little protective lately."

Juliet assured him she didn't mind then said, " Henry worried, it isn't like he almost lost his one and only son or anything." Shawn jokingly agreed, "Yeah, how dare he be worried. I know he has been a little crazy but I hate to admit, it has been kind of nice having him fuss over me. This whole situation has made me realize how much I love my Dad.'

Juliet added, "And how much he loves you!"

Shawn smiled, "Enough about me, tell me about you. As Dad likes to remind me there were two victims that night. How are things going with Dr. Schriver? You know if you ever need me to come with you, I would be happy too."

Juliet paused and thought about her words, "It has been a process. The first month, I had nightmares. Dr. S helped me through them it actually really helped to keep my mind busy, worrying about you so much."

Shawn answered, "I am sorry that is all I was able to do for you during that time. I am here now and I am not going anywhere."

Juliet smiled at Shawn and then got very quiet; he could tell she wanted to say something else she just didn't know how.

Shawn almost reading her thoughts reached across the table and grabbed her hands in his, "I can be a patient man, when I need to be, we will take 'us' slow and ease back into things. Whenever you are ready is fine by me."

Juliet couldn't control her tears. Shawn got up from the table and pulled Juliet into a hug. "You are the most important thing to me and whatever you need me to do to help you through this I am here for you Jules." He held her tight and let her cry on his chest. They moved over to the couch.

Shawn continued to hold her, "You want to talk about what happened?" Juliet shook her head and started to tell him, her voice weak, "Shawn, it was horrible. I was so scared. He took my clothes off and then he did 'things' to me and the bastard left me naked, he came and stood at the door every couple of hours and just watched me like you would watch a caged animal. I prayed that you and Lassiter would find me. Seeing your face telling me it was going to be okay is the only thing that got me through."

Shawn ran his fingers through her hair, "I was never so proud of Lassie, then when he told me what he did to that scum.

You know you have an amazing, wonderful, attractive boyfriend and a really awesome partner and we both love you and we will both protect you with our lives."

Juliet smiled at her boyfriend, "I know, that is another reason I am back at work and doing so well. You guys are my safety net. Every time my mind wanders back to being tied to that bed in that awful little house, I think about how you fought through a coma and a seizure to give Lassiter the plates on the van and how Lassiter took care of the guy, and made sure that Vick was there to help me at the scene. Shawn he has been so protective of me it has really been cute."

Shawn said, "Ole Lassie has had his hands full with us, but he has got it all backwards he saved you and he kissed me shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Juliet smacked him, "You are so bad, he didn't kiss you he gave you rescue breathes to save your life. There is a difference" Shawn pulled her tighter, "Rescue Breathes, kissing I have heard it both ways."

Exactly on year to the day that Juliet was kidnapped and Shawn was shot, they sat in the same restaurant and the same table having the romantic dinner they were supposed to have a year ago.

They laughed and joked about the look on the criminals face when Shawn fell to the ground having a seizure last night. Shawn teased, "There is a silver lining to any dark cloud this silver lining just happened to keep me from getting shot this time."

This time the romantic date went off without a hitch, yes the bad guy that did those dastardly things was gone but that didn't stop Lassiter and Henry from sitting in Lassiter's police cruiser right outside the restaurant, just in case.

### Thank you guys for sticking with me on this story, I know it was a long one. Thank you for the reviews and the likes, it means a lot to me ;) ######


End file.
